zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Pteras
The Pteras (originally named the Pterasu) is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Pteras is a Pterosaur-type Zoid created by the Helic Republic. Based on a miniaturised version of the Salamander design, the Pteras used the then-new Magnesser Wing technology to provide lift and propulsion. These wings use magnetic repulsion to lift the Zoid and move it once airborne. This system makes the Pteras very easy to learn and operate. The Pteras' weapons load primarily consists of missiles for both air and ground attack. If its missiles are depleted, the Zoid is left with a single small cannon for defence, making it rather vulnerable in longer engagements. Also, its speed and agility is somewhat lacking, when compared to most other airborne Zoids. Battle Story appearances The Pteras first appeared in the early ZAC 2030s, created to replace the older Glidoler and Pegasuros. An early product of human technology on Zi, the Zoid was considered quite advanced for its time, but was quickly rendered obsolete by the rapid advancement of Zoid technology. Compared to the Zenebas Empire's Sinker and Storch, the Zoid was often at a disadvantage. As a result, the Zoid was largely relegated to ground-support duties, and was replaced in service by the Raynos in the ZAC 2040s. After the meteor strike in ZAC 2056, the few surviving Raynos were retired, and the Pteras was called back into service in the Republican military. Despite its obsolete performance, the Zoid was simple and cheap to manufacture, as well as being easy to operate, these two facts presenting a considerable advantage to the redeveloping military. The Pteras continued to serve as the main airborne Zoid of the Republic until the new Storm Sworder design was completed in ZAC 2100. Media appearances Anime Chaotic Century and Guardian Force In Zoids: Chaotic Century and Guardian Force the Pteras is the standard aerial Zoid of the Republic's military. The main characters all fly a Pteras at one stage or another, and the design remains in service after the creation of the Storm Sworder. Captain Rob Hermann uses a number of Pteras during the course of the series, managing to crash or be shot down every single time. Several variants of the Pteras can be seen over the course of the anime, including a recon model known as the Pteras Radome with a large radome on its back, and a high speed stealth version known as the Silver Pteras with a black color scheme and two large gatlings mounted under its wings. New Century Zero In New Century Zero, Jamie Hemeros's first Zoid is a Pteras equipped with a CP-06 Bomber unit. He was very fond of it (the only character other than Bit to show these feelings), often yelling "My Pteras!!!" when it was damaged or abused. The Pteras is later traded for a Raynos, without his consent. Fuzors A single Pteras appeared in Zoids: Fuzors, working with Marvis. The Zoid was used to provide him with an escape route after his Shadow Fox was disabled. Comics and Manga UK Zoids Comic The Zark was one of the more numerous Zoids in the Red Mutant army, being one of their few flying types. The Zoid was very successful against the Blue Zoid's Cosmozoid and Terrazoid types, but proved to be ineffective against the larger Blue Zoids. A number of them also defected to Krark's army, but were destroyed by the Black Zoid. Chaotic Century Pterases are a common sight with the Republican Army, appearing as the standard aerial Zoid throughout the series. In addition, a reconnaissance variant, Scout Pteras Gemini, appears on multiple occasions. This variant is formed by the side-by-side bodies of two Pterases, supporting a central unit and radome. Games An additional variant of the Pteras design that features in the Zoids Saga series of Game Boy Advance games is the Pteras Radome, designed to act as an Airborne Warning and Control System unit. This variant also appeared in several later episodes of Guardian Force. Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Pterasu comes on four frames along with a small wind-up motor, a clear canopy, four rubber caps a small chrome gold pilot and label sheets. The Zoid is moulded in black and tan with a smoke-coloured canopy. The Zoid's head is shared with the Stealth Viper. The Pterasu’s construction is relatively simple and straightforward. The Zoid uses a simple wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Pterasu will walk forwards and flap its wings. The head, weapons and outer wings can be manually positioned. The Pterasu was released in Japan in 1984 with production continuing until about 1987. Original European Release The Pteras was released in Europe, under the name Zark. The model was moulded in dark red and silver/grey, with a red cockpit and a silver pilot. Robostrux The OER Zark was re-released in the U.S. as part of the Robostrux line, under the name Rado. There were no changes to the model. The packaging was identical to the OER version with only the names changed. New Japanese Release The Pteras was released in the first wave of the New Japanese Release, in 2001. The Zoid was recoloured, with light blue and grey replacing the black and tan. There was one upgrade kit released for the Pteras, the CP-06 Bomber Unit. This upgrade was moulded in a slightly darker blue than that used on the Pteras, and consisted of two large bomb units attached to the legs, and two missile units mounted on the wings. A second, limited release version of CP-06 was released. This was moulded in a dark red which closely matches the Zark's colour. .]] New American Release The Pteras was also re-released in the U.S., under the name Ptera Striker. There were no changes to the model. The NAR Ptera Striker was also released as part of the New Pacific Release. New English Release The Pteras was released in England by TOMY in 2003, again under the name Ptera Striker. Category:Zoids